her nightmare
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when sakura and her sister get adopted by a lovely young couple ? thay nice explicitly the father . but behind closed door he shows sakura his true colors. waring this fic is about child abuse and rape au
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This fic is going to be on a very tough subject. It's on rape and child abuse. No, I am not some sick-o. I wanted to bring awareness to this subject.

Warning: This chapter contains scenes of bullying and attempted rape.

I feel like people barely know about it, so I wrote this in hopes of helping to bring an end to rape and abuse. Nobody, women, child or man, should go through it.

It's very horrible lately. Did you know that over 250,000 women get raped?

Spoiler alert: If you have not seen Shippuden episode 271 or the 6th Shippuden movie, I recommend that you do, because Sakura does have parents.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Lion King. Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. He makes all the money. Lion King belongs to Disney. They make all the money too. I am doing this as a hobby.

Chapter 1

A New Life

It was a Friday. Sakura Haruno was at school hanging out with her best friends. Ino asked, "Hey, Sakura! What are you doing tonight?"Sakura answered, "I am babysitting my little sister tonight while my parents go to the movies."

Sakura's last class was coming to an end, so she packed up her stuff and ran out to the car. Unfortunately, she ran into what felt like a wall, but was actually a person. They both fell on their butts. "Sorry," Sakura apologized. "It's ok," responded a blonde with blue eyes like Ino's. Sakura looked up while she was picking up text books.

She saw a hot looking guy with ocean blue eyes and sunny blonde hair. She noticed that he had tanned skin. He helped pick up her books. Sakura did the same. When the blonde helped Sakura pick up the last book, their hands touched. Their faces heated up and turned their blushing face away from the other.

The blonde introduced himself, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki." "Oh," responded Sakura. "Well, my name is Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you."

After introducing themselves, they went their separate ways.

Sakura arrived home around 3:00pm. She started her homework and finished just in time for her parents to go to the movies.

Her mother, Mebuki Haruno, had blonde shoulder-length hair and bangs in the middle of her forehead. Her father had blue eyes and dull pink hair that was in the shape of a cherry blossom. He had side burns that turned into a moustache.

Then came Sakura's little sister, Yuri. She had snow-white hair and purple eyes. Her hair went down the length of her back.

{She is 12 years old} Sakura and Yuri hugged and kissed their parents good night, but Sakura had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake off.

"Hey sis, are you ok?" questioned Yuri. Sakura was just giving her a blank stare. "Uh, yea," She told Yuri. "Let's go watch the Lion King."

So they put in the Lion King and started eating dinner. It was pouring rain outside, and Sakura looked out the window with a worried expression on her face.

By the time it was 9:00 at night, Yuri was sleeping in bed peacefully. Sakura was laying in her bed until the phone rang. Sakura got up and answered it. She stated, "Hello. Haruno residence." "Is this Sakura?" said a very familiar voice. "Yes, it is," replied Sakura. Sakura then questioned, "Is this you, Itachi?" "Yea," Itachi responded. "I have some very bad news. Your parents have died in a car accident." Sakura was speechless for a minute. She then began to sob tears began to run down her face. "Sakura? Are you there?" asked Itachi. "Y…yea," Sakura choked out. Itachi then said, "I will be at your house in the morning. I will be taking you to the Leaf Orphanage."

{The next morning}

Sakura and Yuri got their clothing and stuff packed for the orphanage. Itachi stopped by in his police uniform. It was blue and he had his duty belt on. He had black coal eyes and short hair.

He drove them to their new home. It was a big, clean place with lots of kids varying from different ages.

Itachi took them to the front desk. There was a lady with black hair and black eyes, who looked to be in her early 30s. She stated, "Hi my name is Shizune." She then gave Sakura and Yuri a warm smile. She had two pieces of paper in front of her.

She first asked what their names were. Sakura responded, "My name is Sakura Haruno." She then asked Sakura's age. Sakura said that she was 16.

Then she asked Yuri the same questions and told her, her name and that she was 12. Then, Shizune said, "Please follow me." So the two Haruno siblings followed Shizune to their rooms.

First, they stopped at the 12-year-old group. Shizune showed Yuri her room and the play area for the kids in that age group. She told her to try to make some new friends.

Then she showed Sakura to her new room. It was a medium sized room with two beds. One was on the left and another was on the right. The one on the right was Sakura's bed and the other belonged to her roommate.

Shizune then showed Sakura the game room. It was filled with teens her age. It was huge and had video game consoles, a pool table, and much more.

As Sakura entered, she noticed a boy around her age eyeballing her. She just ignored it. Sakura met a couple of girls and started talking to them.

When bedtime came she went to bed, but it was hard for her fall asleep in a new place. After all, her parents had just died a day ago.

Sakura got up and took a shower. She then put on her Leaf High uniform; it was a white v-neck shirt with green at the collar, a red scarf on the back, and a black skirt. She left to go downstairs to eat breakfast with the rest of her age group.

She ate eggs and bacon. While eating, she noticed that boy looking at her again. His eyes were filled with desire for her.

It freaked Sakura out, so she ate fast. She then excused herself from breakfast before taking the bus to Leaf High.

Sakura looked for Naruto and Ino. She wanted to hang out with them. She found Ino hanging with TenTen and Hinata. Ino had long hair that was tied in a huge pony tail that went down her back and bangs that fell down her face. She had baby blue eyes and golden blonde hair. TenTen had brown hair and tanned skin. Hinata had pale skin and white eyes with black hair.

Ino came and hugged Sakura with tears in her eye. She said, "Sakura I heard about your parents. I am so sorry."

"It's ok," replied Sakura as she looked around for Naruto. She found the blonde with a black head band and a jacket with the leaf/Uzumaki symbol. Sakura yelled, "Hey, Naruto!" She was running towards him when he turned around.

Sakura was frowning. He had a black eye and scratch marks on his face "W…what h…happened to you?" Sakura interrogated.

"Nothing," Naruto lied. Luckily for him, the bell for first period rang. They all headed to class.

Lunch came and Sakura, Naruto, Ino, and all of their friends ate and talked. Sakura grilled Naruto again about his face. He then said, "I fell and hit the sidewalk on the way home."

School ended later and Sakura went back to the orphanage.

{A week later}

Sakura and Yuri had been at the orphanage for a week. Sakura went to check up on her younger sister. She found Yuri in a corner of the playroom crying. She went up to Yuri and asked if she was ok. Yuri quickly looked up and begged, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" Sakura saw her sister's face. She gasped and said, "What the hell happened to you, Yuri?" Yuri has bruises and a swollen eye.

Yuri replied, "I got bullied." Sakura then said, "Everything is going to be all right."

{Yuri's Memory}

Yuri went up to a boy and asked "hey can I play with you?" The boy looked at her strangely and said, "No, you freak."

A couple more boys came up and they all started punching and kicking Yuri. They asked her for her name. Yuri said between grunts, "My name is Yuri." One of the boys responded, "As in a girl and girl relationship." They laughed, "HAHAHA!"

"No!" cried Yuri, "as in Lily." When the boys were done beating her up they spat on her.

{End of Memory}

Then Sakura questioned, "Who did this to you?" Yuri pointed towards the boys who beat her up. Sakura went up to the ring leader and picked him up by his collar and said, "I WILL BEAT YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Sakura then drew her arm back and was going to punch the boy, but her hand was grabbed by Shizune.

Shizune yelled at Sakura, "WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO BULLY THESE KIDS? GO TO YOUR ROOM UNTIL DIINER IS READY!" "But," Sakura stated, "I…I w…was just de…defending Yuri"

Sakura put the snot-nosed kid down and grabbed her backpack. She walked by Yuri and said, "Sorry I couldn't get them back for what they did to you."

She then went to her room. Sakura put her backpack on the bed. The four boys entered her room.

Sakura asked, "What are you doing in my room?" The boy with lust in his eyes said, "Nothing, Princess." The boy then said, "My name is Jin Yugo."

Jin stalked closer to Sakura. For every step he made towards her, she backed up. She eventually hit the wall. Then he grabbed her hands and put them over her head. He smelled her then said, "Yum. You smell like vanilla and cherry blossoms." Sakura struggled to get away from his grasp but he was just too strong.

Sakura begged him to stop smelling her. He then leaned in for a kiss. While he kissed her, she yelled a muffled, "NO!" under his lips.

Jin started to unbutton Sakura's uniform. She struggled and yelled "NO! STOP UNBUTTONING MY SHIRT! PLEASE STOP!" He saw her bra and was going to undo it until a women with blonde hair and honey brown eyes stepped in. She grabbed Jin's arm and pushed him behind her.

Sakura questioned "Mom?" The woman just looked around and said, "No. My name is Tsunade, and I am the person in charge of this place. Do you want to press charges, Miss Haruno?" Sakura nodded her head yes.

The cops came and Itachi came to around to see if Sakura was all right. He hugged her and asked, "Are you ok, Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, but her body was still shaking a bit from her experience.

Jin and his gang were taken to jail. Tsunade said, "Looks like we will have to bend the rules for these two." Shizune agreed with her. They then told the Haruno sisters that they were going to share a room.

{Three months later}

A married couple in their 20s came in looking for a child to raise. They looked around, but could not find the kid they wanted until they came across the Haruno siblings' room. The couple stared at Sakura and Yuri for a moment then asked for their names. Sakura and Yuri introduced themselves. At the end they said Sir and Ma'am. The wife said, "Wow, so polite." "And well mannered," agreed the husband. "We will take the youngest one." Sakura scowled and said, "Sorry, but we are a packaged deal." "Fine," said the husband, "We will take them both then."

The couple signed the papers and took the Haruno siblings to their new home and new life. The wife said, "My name is Saki Ling. The man stated, "My name is Jim Ling."

End of chapter 1.

Author's Note: Yes, I know what you are thinking. Yuri means a female with female relationship, but the original definition of it is lily, which is a flower. I decided to give Sakura's sister a flower for her name since Sakura's name also is flower.

The only characters I own are Darth Wind, Darth Savara, Saki, Jim, Jin Yugo, and Yuri. I hope you enjoyed this and stay tuned for the next chapter.

PS: I have a challenge for all my readers. Well this one challenge is actually out of two.

I have noticed that there are not very many NaruSaku rape and abuse stories. The challenge is for you to write a rape and/or abuse story where Naruto or Sakura is the victim. That is rule #1.

Rule #2: Naruto or sakura cannot half way act the part. Here is what I mean by this. They can't act like the victim in front of their abuser and then when the abuser is not around, go out and party. No, I read a fic like that and it was average at best.

Rule #3: Naruto and Sakura can know each other since they were kids or they can just meet. But if they meet first for the first time, it has to be a slow build up.

Rule #4: It can be a happy or sad ending. It is up to you.

Remember, have fun. That's all.

And one more thing, I could use ideas when I run out. Just pm me with your ideas. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Warning. This chapter will have abuse and detailed rape scenes. You have been warned

Chapter 2

The Nightmare Begins

{The same day Naruto and Sakura met}

Naruto was at home. He came in through the door. "Hey, nephew," said Naruto's Uncle Nagato. He had brownish red hair and violet eyes. The man went to Naruto and gave him a hug.

"Come into the kitchen for some brownies your Auntie Konan made." Both men went into the kitchen. At the stove cooking diner was Nagato's lovely wife, Konan. She had blue-ish purple hair that went down her back. She had golden-brown eyes and a piercing under her lower lip.

She greeted the two men with a grin. She questioned, "How was your day, boys?" The guys replied, "It was great."

Just then Nagato and Konan's daughter, Karin, came in with her red eyes and red, spiked hair. It was like her Aunt Kushina.

Naruto ate some brownies before heading to his room to do homework. When he entered his room, his cousin, Karin, was waiting. Karin seized Naruto by the collar of his uniform shirt and ran him into the wall.

"Ouch!" Naruto yelled. "Give me your money and company now!" Karin roared. Naruto answered, "You will never get it even over my cold dead corpse."

She then punched Naruto in the face giving his left eye a black eye. Then, she took her long sharp fingernails and scratched Naruto cheeks. His face and nose began to bleed. He ended up with six scars on both sides of his cheeks.

Karin said, "If you tell anybody I will sue your company for every penny your dad makes." She then left the room. Naruto got up and went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up.

{Meanwhile with Sakura and Yuri}

The car stopped in front of an apartment complex. Sakura and her sister got out of their new family's car. The apartment complex was brown and red and had three floors. Sakura and Yuri grabbed their suitcases and went to their new home on the second floor.

Their adoptive dad unlocked the door. The Haruno sisters entered the living room. It had maroon walls, a big couch, which all four could sit on, and a recliner.

Sakura and Yuri first went to see their new rooms. Sakura entered her room and noticed a shelf full of books. "How do you like your new room," said a voice. Sakura turned around looking startled. "Oh," Sakura said, "It's only you dad." Jim went and shut the bedroom door. He then punched Sakura in the stomach. "Ahhh!" She then winced down in pain and fell to her knees. She spit all over the rug while gasping for air. Her adoptive dad then grabbed Sakura by her pink bubble gum hair. "AHH! It hurts!" Sakura whimpered out. "LISTEN TO ME, YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU DON'T SCOWL AT ME AND GIVE DEMANDS!" He then opened the door and left. Sakura got up and cleaned up her mess. She then began her homework.

At dinner, Sakura sat next to Yuri. Their new mom questioned about when their time at the orphanage. Sakura told her new parents that her and her sister felt out of place. "Oh," responded Sakura's adoptive mom. As Sakura was going to get a second helping, her mom yelled, "YOU GET NO MORE, YOU COTTON CANDY PINK-HAIRED FREAK!" Then she and her husband gave Yuri some more.

Sakura left to take a shower. Sakura pulled off her attire and climbed into the shower. The water got steamy warm. She started bathing herself. When she got to her belly, she noticed she had a bruise. She knew that monster of a father was pretty smart.

[The next day at school]

Sakura entered her homeroom, which the teacher for it was Kakashi Hatake. Ino yelled, "Hey billboard brow!" Sakura seat next to Ino and questioned, "Did you get your homework done last night, Ino-pig?" "Yea," replied Ino.

"I have an idea," said Ino. "What is your idea?" "Let's go to the club tonight since it's Friday," whispered Ino, "Hey, let's invite the boys, too, even Naruto." "I…I…I… don't know, Ino," Sakura responded nervously. There was a tad bit of fear in her voice.

When the bell rang Ino went up to Naruto and yelled, "Hey, Naruto! Want to go out to the club with me, my friend, and our other friends?" Naruto thought for a moment before replying, "Yea."

{That Night}

Sakura looked in her closet for something to wear before she stopped at an orange tank top and blue jeans with holes in them. Sakura's orange tank top revealed her belly. She put them on and headed out to party with her friends. Ino was waiting outside. "You look great!" Ino squealed.

The girls met the guys at the night club and hooked up. Ino was with Shikamaru, Hinata with Sasuke, and Kiba with Temari. Sakura was looking around for Naruto. She spotted him at the bar and walked up to him. She said, "Hey, Naruto. How have you been?" "Ah," Naruto replied back. Sakura noticed that his mind was elsewhere.

"So Naruto, what is your favorite color?" Sakura asked nervously. She could feel her face getting warm. It was turning as pink as her hair. Naruto replied, "Orange." "Wow, cool," Sakura responded. She then ordered a Dr. Pepper while Naruto ordered a coke. After Sakura was done she went and danced with some random guy. After dancing she went home.

Sakura entered the apartment and went to her room. She heard someone else enter behind her. Then she heard a voice say, "Hello, Sakura. You look sexy with that tank top on." Sakura turned around to see her adoptive father, but she could tell he was drunk. Sakura could smell the alcohol on his breath. She responded, "Dad, you smell like a booze hound. You may want to go to bed and sleep it off." He got angry at her comment, so he hit her. His hit threw her off balance causing her to hit the floor hard. Sakura then blacked out.

A couple of minutes later she woke up to find herself bound to her bed. Sakura struggled with the bonds, but it just bruised her wrists and ankles. Jim commented, "Oh, I see you are awake, Sleeping Beauty." He then began to laugh at her feeble attempts to get free from the ropes. Jim then proceeded to get on top of Sakura. He pulled the sock out of her mouth. He then locked lips with her.

Sakura yelled muffled "NO PLESS STOP" then Jim went down to Sakuras neck and stared licking and sucking on her neck bone she was going to yell in tell Jim put the sock back in her month wear he could only hear her pleads and cry's.

Sakura began to cry and yelled, "NO!" Jim went down to Sakura's belly and started kissing and licking it. She begged him to stop, but he continued. His hands started moving up under her tank top. When he reached her pink bra, he took it off and threw on the floor. The thank top came off next. He then started to caress her breasts and started licking them. He rubbed her breasts with his rough hands. Sakura was crying uncontrollably. She kept telling him to stop what he was doing and questing him as to why he was doing it. She kept asking why to her, his oldest adoptive daughter.

Eventually he got annoyed with her questions and started pounding her with his fist. "Why? Why? Why you ask? Because my wife can't have children." He stopped pounding on Sakura. She was still conscious. "I quit trying to have kids. I am taking all my sexual aggression out on you."

He went and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He then yanked Sakura's jeans down. Her underwear came next. Sakura's eyes got wide. She finally realized exactly what he was going to do. He then took his member out and rammed it into Sakura's womanhood and grunted. He then commented, "You are so tight. You must be a virgin."

He took his member out. Then he took the sock out of Sakrua's mouth and ordered Sakura to suck it. She shook her head no causing him to grab her. He forced her to suck his member which she did out of fear. She sucked his member until his seed shot in her moth. He ordered her to swallow it which she did. She looked disgusted by the salty and bitter taste of it.

He put his member back in her womanhood and started to ram it in and out of her very slowly. After each second he picked up speed. Sakura started to feel a warm sensation coming from between her legs. She had no idea if it was blood or his seed. Her mind kept telling her no, but her body betrayed her. She knew that this was a normal response from the human body. She had learned it in health class.

He kept ramming it in and out. She could see the blood coming out from between Sakura's legs. Her vision was starting to get fuzzy. She finally blacked out while her adoptive father was still going at it.

Sakura woke up the next morning in her pajamas. Jim must have changed her last night. She also noticed that she had clean sheets on her bed.

She also detected pain from in-between her legs. She then remembered what happened to her last night causing her to run to the toilet. She threw up her dinner from last night.

After she was done, she heard footsteps come up behind her. A low voice came near her ear. It was none other than her father/rapist. He told her, "Sakura, if you tell anyone, even that cop friend of yours, Itachi, I will do what I did to you last night to Yuri."

Sakura's eyes became as big as saucers. She also felt like she had a lump stuck in her throat. She wanted to scream, but she swallowed the lump of fear down in to the pit of her stomach instead.

"Oh, and call me master from now on when we are alone. Got it, slave?" "Y…yes m…master," Sakura replied with the fear and lump present in her throat.

Jim grabbed Sakura by her hair causing her to scream in pain. Then Jim said, "Repeat after me: I am nothing but a useless whore and the only purpose I have is to give my master and his friends' sexual pleasure."

Sakura repeated after Jim, "I…I a…am no…nothing but a useless whore and the only purpose I have is to give my master and his friends' sexual pleasure." Sakura's eyes were tearing up. The lump of sadness got stuck in her throat again, and she began to sob. Jim took this as his cue to leave the room.

Then Sakura got up and saw herself in the mirror. She had two black eyes, a bruise, and a busted lip. She also had dried blood running down her nose. She went to get a towel and an outfit to wear before jumping into the shower. She turned the water to as hot as it would go and then started scrubbing. Sakura felt so dirty and grimy, she scrubbed for hours until her arms and legs became red and started to bleed.

It didn't matter how many times she scrubbed, she still felt dirty and used like a cheap whore. With this thought, Sakura got out of the shower and proceeded to dress. She entered her room just as her cell phone rang. She answered it. It was Itachi to tell her that the trial date for Jin was tomorrow. She hung up the phone.

Sakura went down for lunch. Her adoptive dad was cooking barbeque on the grill. "Ah, good afternoon, sis," said Yuri. Sakura greeted her sister. Sakura began to shake as she saw Jim cooking.

He came and patted her on the head. He then whispered in her ear so only she could hear. "Sakura, I am having my poker buddy's over tonight and I want you to wear a skimpy maid outfit for us. Make sure to cook dinner for us as well. Understood?" She replied with fear in her voice, "Y…yes ma…master."

{That night}

Sakura was in her skimpy maid uniform. The dress was black and short. She was cooking stew for her master's visitors. When it was ready, she placed the bowls down on the table for her master and his friends. One of Jim's friends grabbed her butt.

Sakura face turned red in anger and embarrassment. She held up her hand and slapped the guy. He got mad and hit Sakura. She fell down hard. He started kicking her and said, "Take this, you little tramp." Sakura grunted out in pain.

When the guy stopped, Sakura got up and asked if she could go to her room. One of the other guys asked if she could give him a lap dance. Her face turned even redder than before and she stuttered, "S…s…sorry. I don't know how." She then left to go to her room.

{Sakuras pov}

I entered my room. I was going to change when Jim, or should I say my master, and his drunk buddies came in. I was surprised that they did not wake Yuri up.

One of my master's friends, I think his name was Joe. Joe questioned if he could be the first to play with me. Jim said, "You get the first ride."

Jim's friend got on top of me holding my hands back so I couldn't fight back. I squirmed under him trying to get away, but his weight forced me down so I couldn't move. His friend kissed me and I begged him to stop what he was doing. He started to caress my chest and my belly. He then put his member into my womanhood. It still hurt badly and I bled again.

When he was done, he got off of me. I was hoping I could rest for a second, but then all of Jim's friends had their turn, even Jim himself. When Jim was done, he said that my sexual stamina had grown since last night.

My body and womanhood ached, and I was so tired after Jim said that, that I blacked out from all the strain put onto my body.

{end of Sakura's POV}

End of chapter 2. I hope you liked chapter two and hopefully I still have you guys after reading this.

I did feel sorry and sad for Sakura. This is 100% wrong to do to anyone. It doesn't matter what gender you are. It's still sad and wrong.

I am writing this in hopes that it will be stopped, and to bring awareness to this subject as well as to help people.

Sakura used makeup to cover her bruises.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Fear of Men

Author's Note: Warning! This chapter will have an abuse and rape scene.

The next day Sakura got up and took a shower. She then put on a beautiful red dress for her court trial. Itachi was at the door. Sakura left through the door and went to the police car waiting outside. She was trembling and thinking to herself, "Is Itachi going to rape me, too?" Itachi noticed her trembling. "Are you ok, Sakura?" He asked as they got in the car.

Sakura just turned and lied, "Yea." Her breathing started to get heavy. She started swallowing nervously and sweating. Her heart began to race as the car left, but she eventually was able to calm down.

On the way to court, Itachi asked, "Sakura, what happened to your face?" "The girls and I were playing football and I tripped while running," she lied again, hoping he would buy it. Itachi just said, "Fine." They soon made it to the court room for her trial.

They walked into the building. Sakura saw a lot of other girls there too. "Who are they?" Sakura questioned Itachi. Itachi responded, "They're victims as well."

Then, Sakura took her seat on the prosecution side of the table. The prosecutor was a man in his thirties. He had brown, short, spiky hair and black, coal eyes. He was wearing a blue suit and tie.

The defense had a guy with gray hair, and he also had coal, black eyes. He wore glasses and a gray suit with a green tie. He said, "Your honor, the girl is lying. He said he was in the library studying at the time when she was attacked." Sakura heard this and her eye ignited with flames. In rage, she screamed out, "YOU BASTARD! YOU WERE THERE AND YOU KNOW IT!" "Order," barked the judge, Hiruzen Sarutobi. "One more outburst from your client, Mr. Tenzo and she will be held in contempt." Yamato calmed Sakura down and said to her, "I know you are mad, but you can't just yell out stuff, ok?" Sakura shook her yes that she understood.

The defense, Kabuto, called a member of Jin's gang to the stand. Kabuto then questioned him. He said that he was at the library. He was truly terrified of Jin so he committed perjury.

Kabuto called the rest of the members and they told the same story. Kabuto then said, "Judge, I rest." The last member stepped down. Then, Yamato stood up and stated, "I call Miss Sakura Haruno to the stand." Sakura went up to the stand and sat down.

"Miss Haruno, what were you doing when you got to your room?" Sakura answered, "I was just putting my book bag down and was minding my own business when Jin and his gang walked in."

"I rest," said Yamato. Then, Kabuto stood up and questioned, "What did he do to you?"

Sakura began to cry as she remembered. "He walked towards me, and I hit the wall. He then grabbed my hands and put them over my head. I struggled to get free, but it was no use. He then smelled me and replied, 'Yum, you smell like vanilla and cherry blossoms.'" She began to sob at the memory.

She then continued, "H…h…he t…t…then k…k…kissed me and his lips drowned out a muffled 'no.' He then started to unbutton my uniform shirt and was going to remove my bra and Miss Tsunade stepped in and I pressed charges against him and his gang."

Kabuto rested and Sakura stepped down. She listened to the other girls' stories, except they weren't as lucky as her, but she still knew how they felt because what of happened to them was happening to her.

After the jurors heard all the testimonies, it took them only a split second before they came back with a decision. Judge Sarutobi asked, "What's the verdict?" The juror with brown hair and black coal eyes stood up and responded, "We the jury find the defendants guilty of rape and of an attempted rape." The judge then gave each of the defendants life without parole. Sakura had a huge smile on her face at the great news.

Then, Sakura went home. When she got there, she ran straight to her room and locked the door. She slid down the door onto her butt and began to sob her eyes out.

"Why? Why me?" she asked in between sobs. "Why do I have to be Jim's sex toy!?" she sobbed and asked with hatred in her voice.

{The Next Day}

Sakura went to school and Naruto saw her face. He was horrified at the sight of her once gorgeous face, but now bruised with black and blue marks. He asked, "Sakura, what happened?" Sakura began to shake and stuttered, "M…m…me a…a…and Y…Yuri got in a fight, and she beat me up." Sakura started to breath heavily and unevenly. Fear was easy to see in her jade-colored eyes. She thought that if the truth got out that Jim was raping her, Yuri would suffer the same fate. She ran to the girl's bathroom.

Sakura went into an empty stall and began crying. She was scared of what Jim would do to her and Yuri. Just then, Sakura heard a door open and heard three sets of feet walk into the bathroom. "Hey Sakura, are you all right?" Ino asked. "Yea," Sakura replied while drying her eyes. Then, Hinata spoke, "I h…h…have a…an i…i…idea. L…let's h…have a…a s…slumber p…party this weekend?" "That's a great idea," TenTen commented.

After school, Naruto arrived home and went to his room. He found Karin waiting for him. When she him, she punched him in the gut. Naruto fell onto his knees. She had knocked the wind out of him. His eyes were full of fear as she twisted his arm. "Give me your company now!" "Never!" Naruto yelled before she kicked him in the ribs. She then left Naruto on the floor in pain. Crying, he got up and went to do his homework.

When Sakura arrived home she went to her room as well. Jim was waiting for her and pinned her against the wall when she arrived. He then started running his hand through her short, pink hair and smelled her.

Sakura groaned. "Uh, stop please?" she asked her master. Then, he grabbed her hair and pulled it. She shrieked in pain. "AAAA!" He then choked her. She couldn't breathe. "Listen to me, my slave. You better be good and not bite the hand that feeds you!" He squeezed very hard on Sakura's throat. She was panting for air. Her vision was getting blurry to the extent that she almost passed out before he let go.

She started coughing and fell on to her hands and knees, panting for air. He then cupped her face with his right hand and gave her a French kiss. He put his tongue in her mouth, which muffled her rejection. She tried to resist and push him off her lips. He then unlocked their lips and slapped her. "That was for fighting me!" She fell on her butt.

Then, she asked "M…m…master, may I spend the weekend at a friend's house? On…one condition. You don't touch Yuri while I am gone." Jim thought about it. "Fine. Since you have been a nice little slave, you get a reward, but on Monday I want you to meet me and the guys at a closed location to make up for lost time."

"Yes," Sakura responded back. He then left her room. Sakura just sat on her bed with fear, then laid down trembling and crying. She thought about what just happened. "He could have killed me," she thought to herself.

{The Weekend}

Sakura made it to Ino's at Noon, so had TenTen and Hinata.

Ino had a huge pool in the backyard. Sakura was worried a bit about her sister, Yuri.

"Come on, Sakura! Jump in!" yelled TenTen. Then, Sakura jumped in. She felt like a normal teenager once again, not a rape victim. All four girls had a supreme pizza. They ate it in Ino's room. They giggled and laughed.

While eating, Ino asked, "Hey Sakura, do you like Naruto?" "W…What?" Sakura questioned while spitting out her soda. She blushed. "I don't," she denied with a blush, as pink as her hair, on her face.

It was soon bedtime. All the girls went to sleep. While sleeping, Sakura was tossing and turning. She was having a nightmare.

{Sakura's Nightmare}

Sakura was tied down to a bed, undressed. Her master and his poker buddies were around her looking at her like she was some sort of goddess.

Her master got on top of her and initiated a kiss. He then began licking her breasts before focusing on the rest of her body.

{In Reality}

Sakura was tossing and turning, sweating and yelling, "NO! STOP! MASTER, I WILL BE A GOOD SLAVE! I WON'T TELL! I PROMISE!" Ino and the girls woke up from all the yelling. Ino went to shake her awake, saying, "Sakura wake up! You are having a nightmare!" Sakura finally woke up with her body and face drenched in sweat.

Mr. and Mrs. Yamanaka burst into the room to see if the girls were ok. Mr. Yamanaka bent down to check on Sakura. Sakura scooted across the room, trembling in fear of him. "What's wrong, Sakura? I am not going to hurt you," he stated.

Sakura thought that they were all going to think something was up if she kept acting like that. She became aware of herself and managed to say, "Sorry everyone, I was just having a nightmare."

"What was it about?" asked TenTen. Sakura looked confused in order to throw them off about the way she acted when Mr. Yamanaka came in. She told TenTen, "I forgot."

Now she knew that even in her dreams, she's not safe from her rapists.

{Monday}

At school, Sakura was avoiding Ino and her friends. So, she hid in the one place where they wouldn't find her, the library.

She wandered around, looking through all the bookshelves. She found a Goodkind author book and sat down to read it.

Naruto saw her and walked towards her. He began to shake, but calmed down because he sort of knew her and felt that he could trust her.

But before he got to her the bell rang for class and he left.

{After school, Sakura POV}

I got a call from Jim telling me to meet him at a warehouse by the docks. I went there and entered the warehouse.

Jim and his three friends were there. "Did you touch Yuri?" I asked. Jim replied, "No." Then I heard Joe say, "Let's play a little game."

The first one to catch me would have sex with me Joe said. He would give me a ten minute head start. I ran for my dear life. I stopped and opened a crate where I found some Tasers. I took a Taser and an instruction booklet before continuing to run.

I ran into a dead end. Joe rounded the corner and walk towards me while I backed up. I ended up backing up into a huge crate. He came in reaching range of me. I said, "I am not afraid to use this Taser!" Joe then put his hand out to grab me. I put the Taser at his hand and pushed the button. He yelled in pain. "AHHH!" He then fell to the ground in a ball.

Then, Jim and the others came. Jim and his friends came to take the Taser, but I kicked him in the balls and he bent over yelled. A "grin of victory" appeared on my face before Jim pinned me against the crate. He took the Taser and punched me in the stomach. I coughed up blood and spit.

I was bent over in pain. He pulled out a pocketknife and cut my school uniform and undergarment to pieces. He then kissed me. I slapped him and he said, "Ok bitch, you want to fight back? Then take this!" He put the Taser to my side and turned it on. I shrieked in pain. "AHHH!" I tried to curl up into a ball, but Jim held my arms while his friend held my legs. I blacked out.

I woke an hour later feeling cold and stiff from what Jim and his buddies did to me.

{End of Sakura's Point of View}

Sakura then ran to the park and sat on a swing. She swung back and forth, shivering because she was cold. All of a sudden she felt a jacket over her naked body.

She heard a voice that questioned, "Sakura, are you ok?" She looked up to see Naruto. She then looked down out of discomfort, because he saw her naked body, to a guy she barely knew.

Naruto went and sat on the swing beside her. "So, Sakura. Why are you butt naked in the park for?" Sakura didn't say anything. She felt different around Naruto, like all her fear and nervousness melted away. Naruto felt the same around Sakura. He noticed that she was cute. Her eyes were gorgeous. He noted that it was her best feature. Not only that, but her figure was slim and her breasts were of a medium size.

He thought he must have died and gone to heaven with the way that she looked just like an angel. Naruto found courage just by staring at her. That maybe he could put a stop to his abuse.

Sakura then said, "It was a dare by Ino." Naruto held Sakura's hand. She turned and looking at him with shocked eyes. Naruto then stated, "If there is anything that I can do for you, please tell or call me." He then gave her his number.

"Oh, you can borrow my jacket, ok?" Naruto then left. Sakura found comfort and confidence from Naruto. She then smelled the jacket collar. It smelled like Naruto. She then headed home.

When she arrived home, Sakura entered her room. She heard a knock on door. She went and opened the door. She found a note and some chocolate chip cookies and glass of milk.

She took the tray and went back in her bed room where she read the note.

_Dear Sakura,_

_Before we adopted you and Yuri, I was a victim of abuse. Jim used to beat me every night. I know he's beating you, so please tell me that I can help. I am sorry about what happened a few weekends ago._

_Sincerely, Mom/Saki Ling_

Sakura smiled and dressed in her pajamas. She then made her way to the bathroom. She grabbed a camera and took pictures of her face and the rest of her body. Afterwards, she hid the pictures.

Then, she put Naruto's jacket on the jacket hanger and went to bed.

Author's Note: I hope you liked chapter 3 of Her Nightmare. Don't forget to read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Framing of Naruto Uzumaki/ The Running of the Haruno Sisters

Warning: This chapter contains a lemon scene.

It was a beautiful Tuesday morning. It was cool and breezy outside. Sakura put her jacket on and carried Naruto's jacket over her shoulder.

She reached the bus and entered. When she reached the school, she entered building.

Sakura went looking for Naruto and found him in the library studying for a history test. "Hey, Sakura," Naruto said.

Sakura gave Naruto a big, warm smile. "Hey," she responded to his greeting.

Sakura returned his jacket to him. "Thanks, Sakura," Naruto stated.

"You're welcome," Sakura responded back. She felt safe when she was around Naruto.

The bell rang meaning it was time for homeroom. Naruto and Sakura left the library and went to their homeroom.

{After school}

Naruto was driving home from school. When he pulled up to his house, there were cop cars parked in front. Naruto got out and headed for the house until Itachi stopped him. He asked, "Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto then shook his head yes. Itachi took his handcuffs out and put them on Naruto. He read him his rights and told him that he was charged with the rape and assault of Sakura Haruno. Naruto eyes went wide as saucers with fear. He was taken to the police station where Itachi searched him for weapons. He found a pocket knife with Naruto's finger prints on them.

Sakura went home and waiting for her there was Shizune to give her and her sister a check-up. She gave Sakura a warm smile.

Jim then took Sakura outside and whispered in her ear, "Remember, if you say anything, you can say goodbye to Yuri's virginity." Sakura shook her head that she understood.

Then, they went back in. Shizune saw Sakura's face and asked if she was okay. Sakura said, "Yea, I just tripped and fell." Sakura already had a plan in motion to get everyone's attention.

After checking the place and talking to Sakura in private, she left. Jim then came in Sakura's room with a knife. "Did you rat?" he asked as he shut Sakura's door.

"NO!" Sakura protested while waving her hands.

Jim went up to Sakura and started swinging the knife at her. She put her arms up in self-defense. He cut her arms up very badly. She then kicked him in the privates and Jim crouched over in pain.

Sakura then ran to the bathroom and got the photos. She went to Yuri's room while both of her arms were bleeding. She kicked Yuri's door in and grabbed Yuri by her wrist. They ran to the front door before proceeding outside.

She ran toward the park and tried calling Naruto, but he did not pick up. So, she took Yuri by the arm again and went to Naruto's house. She was getting dizzy from the blood loss.

Yuri questioned, "Sis, are you alright!?" Sakura then saw the police station and went up the stairs and entered.

{Meanwhile, with Naruto and Itachi}

Naruto was sitting down in a seat. Itachi was mad. "I see Sakura gave you a hell of a beating! Now admit you raped and assaulted her!" Naruto just waited for his family lawyer, Jiraiya, to come.

A man in a red suit and tie came into the building. Sakura saw this. Sakura and Yuri went to the front desk and asked for Itachi Uchiha. The officer went in to the room where Itachi was and told him that a Sakura Haruno was here to see him.

He left the room and Naruto followed. They saw that she was cut very bad. She said "I want to file a rape and assault report please." Itachi then took some bandage wraps and cleaned Sakura's cuts. He wrapped them up. Itachi then told the officer that she saw nothing and she agreed. If anyone asked, he took her to the hospital to do a rape kit.

Naruto followed as well as Yuri and Jiraiya. They arrived at the hospital where a nurse was waiting. Sakura and Itachi entered the room. The nurse gave Sakura a hospital gown to wear. She went behind the curtain to change and upon arriving from behind the curtain she sat on the bed and spread her legs.

The nurse looked over Sakura's body and took pictures of the bruises. She took pictures inside of her vaginal wall. There were small cuts. The nurse then swabbed the inside for fluids.

Itachi then questioned, "Do you want to press charges against Naruto?"

"No, he didn't do this." She began to sniff and her eyes watered. "It was not Naruto, it was Jim, my adoptive dad and his poker buddies." Sakura began to cry and shake.

When the nurse was done, Sakura got dressed and went to hug Naruto. He patted and rubbed her back to keep her calm and collected.

Naruto then said, "You can stay with me."

Itachi came up and said" I have an idea. Stay with Naruto for a couple of days, and when we get a call from your parents, we will start looking. If you get found by one of Naruto's family members,then I will come and get you two."

Then, Naruto stated, "I want to press charges to against my cousin, Karin, for assault."

Itachi took out a camera and started taking pictures of Naruto. He also went in a room and took off his shirt. Pictures were taken of his upper body.

Later, Naruto snuck Sakura and Yuri through the basement in the back of the house. There was an extra bed that needed putting together. The basement had stairs going into the house. It also had a water heater. The walls were made out of bricks and the floor was made out of cement.

Naruto went out the back and in through the front of the house. When he entered his home, he checked to make sure no one was around. Nobody was, so he went to the hall closet and took out two pillows, a bed sheet, and some blankets. He then grabbed some of his clothes for the girls to sleep in.

He then went back down the stairs. He handed Yuri the blankets and clothes. Naruto went and helped Sakura put the bed together. He said, "So, Sakura, what do you think of your new bedroom?"

Sakura replied, "It will do for now."

After Naruto finished putting the bed together, he set up a curtain outside. "You may have to wait for rain or you may use the water hose to clean up, girls. Okay?"

Naruto then went up to Sakura and kissed her on the cheek. "Oh, I may be able to make this better for you two."

"How?" Sakura questioned, confused. Her face then became heated as the blush appearing on her face became as pink as her hair.

Naruto went up the stairs and into the kitchen where his uncle and aunt were cooking dinner. "Can I talk to you two, please?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, you can," responded Konan. He took a deep breath before Karin came in the room. She was looking at Naruto as if he was going to tell her what she's been doing to him.

Naruto then said, "I have a girl I have feelings for down in the basement. She ran away from her adoptive home. "Why?" questioned Nagato.

"Be…because her adoptive father has been abusing and raping her." He began to cry. Karin came up behind him and hugged him. Fear appeared in her eyes as does Konan's when they heard this.

So, Naruto and Karin went down to the basement to get Sakura and Yuri. Both of the Haruno sisters looked at them. Naruto stated, "It's fine with my family. You two can come up and have dinner with us."

Sakura and Yuri sat at the table and began eating. "We heard about what happened to you," said Konan with a sad expression on her face.

Sakura commented, "Yes, Miss Konan."

"You two will sleep in Karin's room," stated Nagato.

Sakura and Yuri got up and said, "Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Uzumaki." They then bowed.

After cleaning their plates, she headed to Naruto's room to talk to him in private. After Naruto finished dinner, he went to his room and saw Sakura sitting on his bed.

Naruto said, "Sakura it's truth time about two things. One, the bruises, and two, the scars I got from Karin. She beat me in this very room."

"What for?" Sakura asked.

"Well, you see, Sakura. My whole name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Sakura responded, "Wait, Namikaze as in Namikaze interests?"

Naruto shook his head yes. "I am the son of the company presidents."

Just then, Naruto and Sakura heard a knock "May I come in?" questioned Karin.

"Yes," responded Naruto.

She came in and said, "Sorry cousin, I was being a total bitch. Can you forgive me?" Naruto then shook his head yes and hugged her.

She then left the room. Sakura told Naruto about her and Yuri's life before they got adopted. Naruto kissed Sakura on the lips and said, "You are beautiful." Sakura blushed.

She then left to shower. Naruto had an idea in his head. He would surprise Sakura with a romantic dinner in the basement by candlelight.

The next day Naruto went off to school while Sakura and Yuri stayed there with Konan. They helped clean the house and did chores. When they stopped, they noticed that school was over.

Naruto came home to put his plan into action. He went to the basement and set up a table, put a tablecloth on it, and lit a candle. He then went and cooked their meal.

Naruto went and knocked on the girls' door. Karin answered, "Yes cousin? What do you need?"

Naruto replied, "May I speak to Sakura?" Sakura came to the door.

"You wanted to see me Naruto?" she asked.

Naruto stated, "I have a surprise for you." He then put a blindfold over Sakura's eyes and led her downstairs.

When they made it downstairs, he took off the blindfold. Sakura gasped at the romantic atmosphere of the room. He grabbed her hand and led her to the chair. He even pulled the chair out for her.

She sat down and Naruto sat across from her. She blushed and thought she was lucky that Naruto could not see her in the dark.

She stated, "Um… Naruto, thank you."

"You're welcome," Naruto replied back.

Then, they ate. "So, do you like my surprise?" Naruto asked.

"Yea," responded Sakura.

Sakura and Naruto both felt a warm tingly sensation in the pit of their stomachs whenever they are in the same room. "Naruto," Sakura said wile blushing, "I…. Um… love you!"

Naruto then said, "Me too." They leaned in to kiss as their lips met.

After dinner, Naruto went to take a shower. He entered and went to the tub. He opened the curtains and saw his new girlfriend naked. "Sorry, Sakura," he said while blushing in embarrassment. Sakura just held her hand out. Naruto took her hand and climbed in the shower. He looked at her with desire, but she could tell that it was different from Jim's.

Naruto leaned in to kiss her, but he stopped. He was afraid to hurt her. He didn't want to do that. He ended up giving in to his urge. He kissed Sakura on the lips before he started kissing and nibbling down her neck. She loved it as she moaned in his ear.

She commented, "Naruto, go farther please." He stopped and then stepped out of the shower. He put on a condom and got back in.

He then caressed Sakura's medium sized breasts with his mouth. He started playing with her right as water dripped down both of them.

Sakura then kissed Naruto on his lips and licked his lips to gain entrance. Their tongues tangled with one another. After the kiss, Sakura moved down to his chest and started kissing and licking his chest and belly.

Naruto then went down to her belly and licked and caressed it. She moaned so low that only they could hear. Naruto moaned as well.

Sakura moved down to his member. It was big. It was four inches long. She put her mouth on it and started sucking the best she could. Naruto said, "Give it to me, Sakura!" She did.

Sakura started giving Naruto a hand job. She stroked his cock up and down. He wanted to relish in the feeling, but he knew he could not. He then fingered Sakura's vagina. He went deeper and deeper as she moaned.

Sakura said "Bang me, Naruto! Bang my brains out!" She then had her first orgasm. She cummed on Naruto's hand.

Then Sakura took his hand and licked and sucked it dry. She loved the taste of her own sexual juices. Naruto then pinned Sakura against the shower wall and slowly rammed his member inside Sakura's vagina. She screamed while feeling the tension sparking between Naruto's member and her vagina.

Her belly was heating up. She wanted more. "Naruto, please ram harder into me and faster!" she yelled out. She wanted more.

Naruto then went in faster and harder as his little Cherry Blossom desired.

He went as deep as possible and Sakura yelled out," I am…I am going to cum again!" She was about to have her second orgasm.

Naruto yelled, "Me too!" He fired his seed into the condom. Sakura felt it and they cummed at the same time.

Naruto was getting tired, but Sakura was not, so they both bathed before heading to bed.

Author's Note: I hope you liked chapter 4 and my lemon. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5

End of the nightmare

Authers note: this is the end of her nightmare sorry I couldn't keep my word on this one but I will try and make life of a hit man a jinchurkis life longer . and I give credit to Dragon-master999 for the droping the soap and shanking idea. And to woulfisis for bupming up lucys age to 10 at the end.

Sakura and her sister has stayed three months with Naruto and his family they wearer eating breakfast Intel Sakura noticed something she called for Karin and Konan to meet her in the bath room.

All three girls meet and locked the door Sakura then Said "miss Konan I haven't had a period in three months so it means" Sakura was cut off by the shock of being pregnant with that bastard s baby then Konan went to get a pregnancy test for Sakura.

She came back and handed it to Sakura then Karin and Konan left the room and comeback five seconds later.

Sakura was pashing back and forth Intel a beep was heard the trio of women turned to the noise and Sakura's eyes had shock and fear in them it was positive.

Sakura began to thank this as more evidence ageist him she went to the park to thank

Naruto followed and he saw Sakura on the swing and Ino saw them she went up and questioned "what's happening guys?" Sakura said my adoptive dad raped me and I am havening his kid".

Ino gave a mixture of disgust and sadness's for the Pinky she hugged her and Naruto said "Sakura I am here for you" Sakura

Said "Naruto what do you think of me I am a wore?" "No Sakura you're a pink haired angel and I love you" Naruto stated.

he kissed her on the lips Ino had a excitement on her face and she started to blush for the pinkie and the sunny blonde.

Ino Said "Sakura my dad will help you with your therapy "Sakura hugged Ino and thanked her.

Naruto and Sakura went back home once the duo entered Naruto's room Naruto called up Itachi "hello " Itachi said Naruto replied "it's time to arrest Jim and I want to drop the charges on Karin".

"Ok it's done the charges are dropped and I am going after Jim now" Itachi responded Itachi at the last second hung up the phone and called other unites to pick Jims friends.

Itachi went up to Sakura's adoptive home and knocked Miss Ling answered the door and asked "did you find Sakura and Yuri?" Itachi shook his head yes and at that minute whispered in her ear "she will call you later when Jim in custody" .

Miss Ling walked a side and Itachi came in Jim came out of the kitchen he had brown hair and he was tall and well-built man Itachi said "Jim Ling you are under arrest for the rape of Sakura Haruno and abuse of a minor and have sexual intercourse with a minor and stator rape and abuse of a child".

Itachi read him his rights and hand cuffed him and booked him at the station.

The next day.

Itachi called Sakura and told her he needs her at the station for positive ids or her rapists.

Naruto called Jiraiya to meet them at the station all three meet at the station they entered it was a huge place.

Itachi meet them and took them to a small room and Sakura saw a line up of men.

She looked at them very carefully and saw Jim and she said "number four" after she called 4 all the other men left except for Jim he was put in hand cuffs and tooken away Sakura had to do this four more time and she identified all of them.

Itachi told Sakura about her mother Sakura called her Ling picked up her phone and said "hello" Sakura said "hey mom me and Yuri are safe we have been with the Uzumakis and oh can you come over? We are going to have a party".

News got out of Sakura's rape and everybody in the leaf was there for her even some of them she did not know.

A week later.

Everybody in the leaf was packed in the court hoping for a guilty verdict Sakura had a red dress on to look presentable to the judge at that moment a belief came in and said "rise for judge Ayame teuchi everybody raised.

the Judge entered she had long beautiful brown hair and Cole black eyes and she had fear skin she then took her seat and said "I call this trial to order".

Naruto let Sakura use Jiriya as her Lawyer Jims lawyer had Black hair and black eyes and pale skin he was in his mid-20s Sai called Jim to the stand .

Sai then asked "did you have sexual relations with Miss Haruno?" "yes she came on to me and my friends in the kitchen with her lingerie on .

Jim was going to continue Intel Jiriya yelled "abjection! The part about my client being in the kitchen she as alibi on one of those nights" then Ayame said "sustained" .

Jim got off the stand and Sai called Sakura to the stand Sakura took her seat.

Sai then asked "how many times did you get raped Miss Haruno?" Sakura began to cry and shutter at the memory's "th… they …h ..Had their way three times with me "she said in-between sobs .

Then Sai rested and Jiraiya said "miss Haruno were wear you on a Friday night ?"

"I went to party with a couple of my friends and came home late and when I entred my room Jim entred behind me and I told him he should sleep his beer off and he hit me and knocked me out."

Jiraiya said I give you judge and jury exhibit A he then showed a picture of Sakura vaginal wall " sai then said " I abject " "Overruled" Said Judge Ayame.

The jury then shook at the photo then Jiraiya rested and Sai came up.

"Miss Haruno when did the abuse start? " Sakura then stated it started the second I entered my bed room"

"what did he do to you?" asked Sai Sakura replyed he hit me in my stomach and he knocked the air out of me and it got worse after that.

He then rested Jiraiya then came up and questioned "did Jim ever choke or shock you?" "yes Sakura answered he choked me when I asked if I could spend the weekend at a friend's house and he shocked me with a Taser I used to protect myself doing my third rape/attacks".

Then Jiraiya took exhibit B the body marks and buses on Miss Haruno face and body"

The jury saw it then Jiraiya rested and sai then asked ms Haruno what did my client do to you?" Sakura then said "on that Friday night have he knocked me out I woke up on my bed tied down I could not move he K.. Kissed me kissed my breast and body and entered my womanhood and rammed in to me intell I blacked out"

Then Sakura talked about her other two attack 'sand then got off the stand after that the jury went for their verdict.

They came back after a second with the verdict the belief gave it to the judge then back to the jury "what's your verdict?" Asked Ayame the jury said we find the defense guilty.

Then Jim and his friends went to person Sakura and all the citizens of the leaf were happy that Sakura's rapists got what they delivered.

Sakura was jumping up and down Naruto had to come her down for their baby's shake.

Three months after the trial

Sakura was at the doctor's office the doctor came in put some gel on Sakura belly she was showing a little Sakura gave out a yelp of coldness the doctor then put the ultra sound on and began move it around on Sakura.

The doctor then said "congratulations you're having a girl" Sakura grind from ear to ear and Naruto was happy to he then paid the bill and him and his love left.

Naruto helped Sakura in the car and they left as they were heading back to Naruto's place Sakura got to thanking names for the baby "how about Lucy Mebuki Haruno the middle Name is after my Late mother " "that's great Naruto stated.

At the land of fire prison.

Jim was in the shower he dropped the soap and bent down to pick it up he felt someing go in his bottom he tuned his head and around and saw a guy with black hair and amber eyes with silts and pulps Jim grunted of the pain and discomfort from the mans manhood.

The black haired man then said "you must be the guy who raped that sweet and incent little girl it was all over the news "he then pulled out a homemade shank.

And shanked Jim with it four times Jim fell to the ground and the guy said "oh my name is Orochimaru he then laughed and left.

Jim slowly bleed out and died he was found an hour later dead the same happened to the rest of his friends to they all died just three months later.

The next day.

Sakura got a call from the person tell her that Jim and them died She put on an act and said in sad voice "Oh thanks for telling me" she then left for karate training and gun practice for Anko she excelled in both as the months went on she promised herself she would never be a victim again and her therapy with MR. Yamanaka was going well.

After her therapy session Naruto came in the living room and asked her if she wanted to go out for dinner she shook her head yes.

They went to a lovely little restraint and Naruto pulled the char out for Sakura she seat down and Naruto questioned "so hows the karate shooting lesson and therapy coming?" "its great" replied his pink angel .

After dinner desert came they started eating Intel Sakura saw something shiny and she spooned it out then she saw Naruto on one knee and took the ring off of the spoon and asked "Sakura Haruno will you marry me"? .

Sakura was speechless and she shook her head yes as her eyes tears in joy

Naruto then slipped the ring on her finger and they left when they were done when Naruto and Sakura got home they went to bed.

Sakura began yelling and turning in bed Naruto then woke up and shook Sakura woke up and Naruto hugged her.

"its ok it was just aother nightmare honey Naruto said. Sakura then knew this was Jim and his friends fault and she wondered about the baby if she would truly love her.

The next day everyone started weeding plans and thay had it ready in a moths time .

took Sakura down the aril and handed her to her soon to be husband Mr. yamnanka was just like a father to Sakura the perticher said "do you Naruto Uzumaki take Sakura Haruno to be your bride in sickness and in heath for Richter or for poorer "? "I do" Naruto replied.

Then he asked Sakura the same thing and said " I do then the preacher said "you may kiss the bide Naruto then kissed Sakura.

"then nine months Later

Sakura had Lucy At first she had nothing to do with her but with Help from Mr. yamanka she got to love her daughter.

"Naruto" Sakura said "yea " Naruto replied "we need to move this apperentment is to small Sakura said, "oh you want a bigger place hay we can move in my family mansion back in wave country".

"ok Sakura said she then kissed her husband and they moved to wave.

10 years later.

A26 year old Sakura Haruno was cooking dinner Intel her 10 year old daughter came in with a puzzling expression on her face.

Lucy asked Momma whos my real dad I know Narutos not because we look different

Sakura gave a sad look but she knew she would ask one day and she was very smart for a 10year old she was a genius Sakura took out a breath.

And Said" Lucy You father was an malevolent man he raped me at the age of 16teen and I had you you are sadly a product of rape".

Lucy ask "do you hate me momma?""no lucy I love you with all my hart so dose you daddy Naruto".

Naruto then came in and looked down at the brown haird girl who had the face of her mother and he hugged her and said "I love you to".

Yuri and Ling moved in with Naruto and his parents and Sakuras and Narutos friend visted every summer .

End

Authors note: remember rape is wrong and I hope I got the message across here and if you know some one whos being abused pless help them and point them to this fic so their abousers can be broght to justice.

Thanks for reading. And pless read and review.


End file.
